theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Order
The Sentinels are an all-female order created by the church to guard a series of star-systems as a line of defense from external threats to humanity as well as internal conflict. The Sentinels were once a part of the Church of the Allfather, but due to their size and power, they were split from the church in order to utilize their strengths at full capability. Since their split, they have continued the teachings of the Church and are strong followers of the Allfather. Each Temple is overseen by the mighty Angel. Formation The Sentinels were created in the early stages of humanity as minor protectorates on the settlement worlds where the churches were built. Over time they when the cities grew the Sentinels moved on to new worlds to continue their guardianship. Over the millennia the Sentinels grew larger and larger to support the population. During the First Contact War and thereafter, they were used as spare military against the Juakkamar assaults. It was not until the the expansion of the Empire at the dawning of the 30th millennium that the Sentinels broke off from the Church. The Sentinels purpose had grown too large for being confined within the Church of the Allfather and thus separated to become independent of the Church's hierarchical influence and operate of their own accord. In agreement with the previous requisition, The Allfather approved a further statement of independency to allow for maximum protection of the Empire and her colonies. The Allfather agreed to this request at the limitations to how much sphere of influence they could hold. The Sentinels would retain a similar form of dependency that they used to hold towards the Church, however unlike previous, now it was at galactic level. They were able to build their own weaponry, yet they could not act as a military force in the sense that could field advanced ground or space vehicles beyond fast moving, light vehicles and transports for quick answer should invasion arise. Thus a reliance on the Hyperious Guard and Imperial Navy was to be emphasized even more than their past as a small settlement defense force. Furthermore, the Sentinels were to be a guardian force, and nothing more. A sentinel temple, unless under extreme or unusual circumstances, such as Lady Lucia's temples within the Allfather's domain, the cannot operate any influence outside of their sphere unless it is to assist another temple or faction of the empire, nor can the temple be built to do so unless under the same circumstances, and eventually will be brought within accordance of imperial and sentinel law. Temples were, and remain to be, built on select moons and worlds in order to have a base of operations for each chapter of sentinels. From here they had a headquarters to launch their actions into motion that are not too far away from the worlds they guard. Today the Sentinels have a strong presence amongst the human empire, known for fast strikes and responses to invasion. They hold some of the strongest loyalties and power of influence across the empire, and parts outside, including the Hettaeran Alliance. Purpose The Sentinel's purpose is to guard humanity and her colonies across the empire. They are the second line of defense behind the planetary defense forces in most situations, however sections of order follow the empire where she lays colonies. Temple The Temples are homes to the many different chapters of Sentinels throughout the empire. They are roughly the size of a medium-size city and much of the training and secrets of the Sentinels lay within. Sentinel temples are very heavily guarded and men are forbidden to enter unless extreme circumstances are present such as invasion. The temple serves as the training grounds for the initiates who enter for the training in the hopes of becoming Sisters. What happens in each temple is governed by the Angel and High-Priestesses as well as on occasion the {[]]High Zealotress. Some Temples are known for extreme brutality among its sisterhood to make them stronger and unbreakable in the line of duty. Temples are usually made up of many libraries, armories, a feasting hall, the sleeping quarters, multiple training grounds, shrines, and a space port nearby. Main Branch-Political See more on the branches of the Sentinels- The main branch of the sentinels is the entrance section that every Sister-Sentinel starts in after completion of training. The Political branch belongs to those who wish to obtain leadership within a temple, a series of temples, or even going the route of Arch-Angel. They deal with the everyday going on's of the temple, as well as training to act as the representatives of the Order. If in the beginning, a sentinel chooses to join another branch, this is where they start their learning to do so. Angel Are the sworn leaders of each temple in her branch of the Sisterhood. She deals with every inch and secret of the temple, often staying within the temple and rarely ever leaving. She is only ever called into combat when extreme circumstances arise. Otherwise they deal with the political and martial law over their sisters and with the planets they protect. High-Priestesses The High-Priestesses act as a governing council within each of the temples that decides the policies, keepers of tradition and future traditions and holders of much secrets of the sisterhood. It takes many decades of service and apprenticeship in politics to reach this position. The High-Priestesses also act as ambassodors for the temples and govern the law that each sister must follow. A High-Priestess council usually contains around ten to twenty High-Priestesses depending on the population, veterancy, and importance each temple has. However it is not unheard of for the numbers to change higher or lower. Gratia Tenebrarum The Gratia are the most secretive and unkown branch of the Sentinel hierarchy. Even most of the temple are unaware of what operations or training the Gratia do. The Gratia are used for quick and devastating strikes on enemies of importance as well as used in terrorist threat, hostage situations and reconnaissance during extreme times. The Gratia are known for quick and often flawless execution of missions. Often called "Black Birds" or "Shades" among anyone who is lucky enough to see them in operation for more than a second. They are adorned in black armor designed to allow them to glide in the air and for extra agility and flexibility. As well as the many hidden weapons such as throwing knives and collapsible weapons. The Gratia Tenebrarum received their name from the Allfather which meant "Grace of Death" in an old-earth language and are known to act as their name suggests. They, like all sentinels, are trained heavily in prayer, acrobatics and endurance. However they are especially known for two facts. Rarely missing any shot and being the only order among the whole empire to never have one sister fall to heresy. Matriarches The retired sisters who have either been wounded, been found better use for through mentorship, or chosen to go out and have children to keep the temple population at full strength. Matriarches are mentors for the average sisters to help guide them with knowledge and persistence in prayer and study. They are often made up of sisters who are well beyond their use in fighting or worthy of wisdom in guiding the initiates and sisters. The Matriarches are viewed with honor as they have all served and know much wisdom of the sisterhood. When a sister has served the temples required service period (usually many decades) she can opt-out and become a matriarch so that she can start a family or teach her knowledge. There are Matriarches of many different ages and they are all treated the same and are led along by the High-Priestesses. Sister The Sister or refered to as Sister Sentinel''' '''are the base-line Sister who performs the many needs and duties of the temple. They are used in defense, assault, body-guarding and anti-crime should the situation arise. They are decorated in the Sisterhood armor and are the most populous rank in the Temple. From here the Sisters may move where they wish. Skietháne-Naval Branch The naval/transportation branch of the Sentinel Order. This branch acts as quick response fighters to delay enemy invasion. The Skiethane act separate from the Imperial Navy, fitting to the needs of the independency of the Sentinel Order. Laocheiann-Militant Branch The defensive militant branch of the Sentinel Order. They act as emergency defense forces sent to back up planetary defense forces and even Hyperious Guard forces when needed. They act as the ground forces that are always in active combat, much unlike the rest of the branches. Otherwise they are used only to help bring unrest that could scale into further global or interplanetary conflict. Mheon Macánta-Religious The Religious branch contains those who strive to remain close to the teachings of the Church of the Allfather, thus being the Sentinel Order's only bridge to their long past with the Church. Within the religious branch, a sentinel learns the many traditions and rituals that belong to the Sentinels long 75 millennia long existence in the empire. However, despite the patronage of The Allfather, the faith described and attested too within the branch is predominantly undivided. Míochaine-Medical The medical branch deals, plainly, the medical necessities of day to day life, as well as on the battlefield and operations of the Order. On top of this, the medical branch also deals with aid of civilians, often acting as doctors in epidemics or invasions, providing more care to those in need. Leighis and Dalti Carthannach-Charity The charity branch deals with the extra resources and events within the temple, acting as one of the two non-militant branches of the Order, alongside the medical branch. Charity exists to service the Empire of Sol by aiding those in need, aiding the other branches within the Order where needed to improve their tasks, and defend the institutions from corruption. Other Orders Lost Souls A branch of the sentinels with the sole purpose of reclaiming souls of those stolen by enemies of the multiverse. They are a sub-set of the organization back on Earth with the ideals of returning souls to the bodies within the Halls of Lost Souls. They work as a universal branch within the whole order of Sentinels, and each temple, similar as the Gratia. Initiation Initiation is different in each temple, however they are often brutal. It is not unheard of for brutal beatings, loss of limbs, and death to happen in initiation and also not unheard of for an entire batch (term used for group of initiates in training) to be killed off completely. Stages of Training 1) Test of Endurance- The test of how far the body will carry the sentinel through any physical necessity. 2) Test of Knowledge 3) Test of Strength 4) Test of Wit 5) Test of Will 6) Test of Fortitude 7) Test of Agility 8) Test of Faith 9) Test of Grace The initiates are given a week to explore temples before their training begins. Once the week is up they are stripped naked and given no clothes, bathing rights, and eating priveladges other than when the instructors allow them to eat. Once they pass the first series of physical tests, an initiate is given the traditional cloths and bandages to wear as clothing as well as padding. The next test is the test of knowledge where the initates begin their learning of the codes, oaths and prayers of the temple, if this is complete the first stage of practice armor is given to the sister. Appearance Sentinels take on saintly, angelic, and very feminine forms as a part of their culture. They use their more feminine appearance as a ruse against targets. Sentinels, however have a traditional branding of a pyramid with a cross on the back of their necks, which is a tradition derivative of their former union with the Church. Their armor is based on the the ideal of movement, lacking in armor; allowing them to have free movement of their limbs to counter their opponents properly without trouble. The armor of a Sentinel comes in many different shapes, size, and colors. Armor is usually a black carapace with the Temples colors painted on the rest of the Sister's armor, however any color can be made for the core. The armor of a Sentinel is built to be highly customizable to be able to handle many different situations. The base carapace is built with dozens of nodes to attach different equipment to, usually the many kinds of gauntlets that the Sentinels equip as well as pauldrons and other extra armor. Other parts of the armor include utilities such as a build in loader-assistant for quick reload and activation of their weapons.Category:SentinelCategory:Empire of Sol